Starting Time Over
by Naruto Zelda fan
Summary: Summary: Ten years has past since the Fourth Shinobi War. 5 years since Naruko death. A grieving Sasuke has made a deal with Kurama to go to the past and change everything. Sasuke wanted to do, just to see Naruko smile once more. Rated for future lemoms and laungage. AU


**An: Hello! This is my firat Naruto fanfiction. I hope you will enjoy it. This one will be about Sasuke time traveling. This is a Sasuke x Female Naruto. Enjoy. Also if it seems smiliar to another story, please tell me. I read a lot of fanfiction, I'm bound to type something that is not my idea because I forgot that read it from somewhere. This is an AU**

 **Summary: Ten years has past since the Fourth Shinobi War. 5 years since Naruko death. A grieving Sasuke has made a deal with Kurama to go to the past and change everything. Sasuke wanted to do, just to see Naruko smile once more.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Back to the Past**

* * *

If one word can describe Uchiha Sasuke right now, it will be depression. Depress that he will never see his wife never again. His deceased wife. The one girl he never expected to fall in love with. The one girl he never expected to bare him a child. Uzumaki Naruko.

 _"Naruko..."_ Sasuke closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Even after five years, he couldn't let go. If she saw him now, no doubt she will insult him and kick his ass for being the way he is. A depress fool who does paperworkto escape reality and ignores their daughter.

 _"If you were here Naruko, you will be proud how Mikoto turned out. I know I am,"_ Sasuke looks at a picture of him and his daughter. Next to the picture was Sasuke and a very pregnant Naruko. Sasuke sighed.

Since the death of his late wife, Sasuke rarely pays attetion to Mikoto. Maybe because she reminds him of Naruko. Seeing Naruko so much in her made him completely block her out. The only time he sees her is at home. But they rarely talk, only greeting each other.

Don't get Sasuke wrong, he loves his daughter and will do anything to protect her. But with her reminding him of Naruko, he could never spark a conversation.

 _"Tomorrow is is actually Mikoto birthday. Maybe I'll actually drop in for once instead of sending a clone. I need to stop ignoring her,"_ Sasuke thought.

Even through he rarely talked to Mikoto, he does know about some of accomplishments that she did. She is very helpful to many of the villagers, volunteers at the hospital and homless shelters. She is in the top of her class. Saved another student from drowning. The reason he knew because he has a hawk following her around.

Sasuke leaned back on his chair and yawns. He now sees why Naruko did not want to be Hokage anymore. Paperwork. It gets very borning and annoying. Sasuke then heard a knock from the door.

"Come in," Sasuke said as he gets into Hokage mode. The door opened to revealed his advisor and predecessor. Nara Shikamaru and Hatake Kakashi.

"How may I help you gentlemen today?" Sasuke asked. Shikamaru was the first to speak.

"Hokage-sama, I think it's best if you go home." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Kakashi decided to enlighten him.

"Sasuke, you been stressing out lately. It's not good thing to happen in your condition," Kakashi said.

"And what condition is that?" Sasuke asked in a curious tone.

"Ever since Naruko died, you've been depressed. I'm surprise your not mentally unstable yet. We just think you need a vaction," Shikamaru explained.

Sasuke sighed. He knows they are right. Sasuke will never focus and will not get any work done.

"Plus," Kakashi started, "You need to spend time with Mikoto. She starting to think you hate her you know. She comes to me sometimes with tears in her eyes saying her father does not love her. No child should ever say that." Now Sasuke feels more guilty than he does.

"Maybe your both right, but I have many paperwork that needs to be done, so I cannot waste my time fooling around," Sasuke said as both Shikamaru and Kakashi sighs.

"Sasuke, we'll handle your paperwork. Just go home and rest and do not come in tomorrow. Spend time with Mikoto, kami knows she needs her father, " Kakashi said as Shikamaru nodded.

Sasuke sighed. "Alright. I will go home and rest, but I cannot guarantee that I will spend time with my daughter tomorrow," Sasuke said as he shushin out of his office.

It was just Shikamaru and Kakashi.

"Do you think he will come in tomorrow?" Shikamaru asked. Kakashi sighs and nodded. Shikamaru shook his head and starts working, with Kakashi doing the samething as Shikamaru.

* * *

Sasuke arrives at the Hokage mansion and opens the front door. He walks into the living and sees Mikoto reading a book. Mikoto looks up and stares at Sasuke.

"Mikoto." Sasuke nodded at Mikoto.

"Tou-san," Mikoto nodded at Sasuke. Sasuke looks at the book Mikoto reading.

"Tale of a gusty ninja..." Sasuke said with a frown.

Mikoto nodded, "I love the book. It is my favorite. I read it everyday, even when I finished it, I read it again." Sasuke couldn't help but gave a small smile to Mikoto, which surprises her. She never saw her father smile once.

"That book...was your kaa-san favorite as well." Mikoto gasp. Sasuke never tells her anything about Naruko

"Tou-san if you don't mind me asking, can you...tell me about Kaa-san? I only know what she accomplish when she was alive, but I want to know who she really is," Mikoto said as Sasuke frowned.

He always avoid the subject about Naruko, but Mikoto is Naruko daughter. She has the right to know.

"Your kaa-san...let's say she is a dobe," Sasuke said as Mikoto sweatdropped.

"She was always impatient, acts without thinking, always loud, and sometimes very gullible..." Sasuke paused for a minute, "but...she is very beautiful, sweet, kind, and caring. She believes in everyone and has a big heart.

She always protect those precious to her. The most important thing about your mother is that she never goes back on her word...it's her nindo way, " Sasuke said as he shed some tears.

Mikoto was shedding tears herself. She huggs her father, and to her surprise, he returns the hug.

Soon they broke the hug, as Mikoto yawns. " I guess you're tired. Then again, it's seven-thirty and you need rest for tomorrow. After all, you do not want to be tired on your birthday," Sasuke said as Mikoto smiled. She was happy her father remember her birthday.

"Okay tou-san," Mikoto said tiredly. Sasuke picks her up and takes her to bed.

He enters her room and layed her onto her bed and pulled the covers over her.

She was sound asleep. Sasuke kissed her forehead and mutter, "I love you." He walked out of her room and walked into his.

He sat on his bed and grabbs a picture of Naruko. He stares at the photo for a long time, feeling sandess and anger. Sad because she is gone and anger because he failed.

Failed to save her. Failed as a father. Failed as a person.

"Naruko...if you were here...I would have not feel this way. I will probably become a better father for Mikoto and a great leader, except I am none of those. I am just a failure." Sasuke puts the picture back onto the night stand and laid down.

He drifted into slumber, never notice red slits eyes staring at him.

* * *

 **"Uchiha..."** Sasuke snapped his eyes open. He notice he was not in his bedroom anymore. "Where am I?" Sasuke asked himself.

 **"It's been awhile Uchiha."** Sasuke turned around to see a giant fox staring at him with menacing red slit eyes.

"It's you. Kyuubi. What do you want?" Sasuke asked as Kurama growls.

 **"Naruko would have been disappointed in you Uchiha,"** Kurama said as Sasuke said, "I know."

Kurama grunted. He knows that this Sasuke was not the one Naruko fell in love with. This Sasuke is a depress human who lost his way.

 **"Tell me what you desire Uchiha,"** Sasuke raised an eyebrow, **"tell me. Do you want to see her again? Do you wish to see the one you love. Your soul mate. Your queen. Your dobe?"** Sasuke eyes widened.

 **"I know a jutsu that allows one to go back to the past and start anew. To change the future,"** Kurama grins, **"that look on your face is saying you'll want to do it, but there is a catch. Going back to the past means that this future will be erased,"** Kurama said as Sasuke frowned.

"Let's say if your right, and if I do this...does that mean I will never see Mikoto again?" Sasuke asked as Kurama shook his head.

 **"That depends. If you are able to get Naruko to fall in you love with you once more, and have kids again. Then yes. Though I do not doubt you two will end up with each other again. Fate has brought both of you together for a reason,"** Kurama said.

Sasuke looks down and wonders if he should accept his offer. He know the consequence, but the chance to see Naruko and change the future is no doubt something he will want to do.

He could make a future where Itachi never died. A future where a fourth shinobi will never happen. A future where Mikoto could grow up with a mother.

"Before I give you my answer, will I still have my abilities?" Sasuke asked Kurama nodded.

 **"Yes, but you will need to train your body to able control them. You will also have your eternal mangekyo sharigan and rinnegan, but those will not active until you are deem worthy,"** Kurama said.

"Are you going to the past as well?" Kurama nodded **. "Yes. I will need to be there to make sure you do not screw up. Once we're in the past, we will take over our past selves bodies."** Sasuke grinned.

"Well than I accpet," Sasuke said as Kurama grunted.

 **"Before I begin the jutsu, I constructed a plan. Sasuke, when we arrive, the first thing I want you to do is go the Hokage. I believe it will be the old monkey. Second thing is go to Shikamaru. Even if he does not have no recollection of the future, he is very smart. We will need him to able achieve the future we dream of."** Sasuke nodded, agreeing with him.

 **"Now it's time. You only have one shot Uchiha. Do not screw this up,"** Kurama said as Sasuke nodded.

Soon Kurama started doing hand signs in an extreme speed while chanting some unknown language that Sasuke never heard of. A white light covered both Sasuke and Kurama.

 **"Remember the plan Uchiha..."** Was the last thing Sasuke heard before blacking out.

* * *

Sasuke snapped his eyes open and sat up from his bed.

 _"Bed? I guess it didn't work,"_ he thought.

He got off his bed, but notice that the room looks different. "Wait. Did it work?" He rans towards the bathroom and checked the mirror. He was 12 again.

"So it really did work," Sasuke said. He exited his bathroom and check his calender.

"So that's how far I was sent. A day before the academy exams. This is enough time to talk to the Hokage. I should go see him now, but...", Sasuke left the apartment via shushin.

* * *

Sasuke appeared in front of the Ichiraku's ramen stand. He smiled a little.

Back in his time, Sasuke always goes here for lunch or on certain days.

Reason is because of Naruko. Sasuke entered the stand and is greeted by Ayame. Sasuke sat down on the stool and order one bowl of beef ramen.

 _"I wonder how long the meeting will take? I hope it will not be too long. I still need to Shikamaru and I need to start training soon as well."_ While Sasuke was lost in thought, he didn't notice a certain someone sitting next to him.

"HEY AYAME-CHAN! I WOULD LIKE SIX BOWLS OF RAMEN! ONE MISO, TWO BEEF, TWO CHICKEN AND ONE SHRIMP!" This made Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts.

He looks to his right and sees the one person he always wanted to see once more.

"Naruko..." Sasuke whispered. Naruko looks at Sasuke.

"What teme!?" Naruko asked as she glares at him.

"Nothing...dobe," Sasuke said, with a slight chuckle. Naruko gasp.

"Did the great Uchiha Sasuke laugh! The world must be ending!" Naruko exclaimed as Sasuke scoffed.

"Wait a minute! What are you doing here teme!?" Naruko asked.

Before Sasuke could give an answer, Ayame decided to jump in the conversation.

"Now Naruko, that is not a nice thing to say to your boyfriend," Ayame said as Naruko blushed.

"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Naruko shouted as she slam her head on the counter to hide her blush.

Sasuke sighs and ate his beef ramen that Ayame placed down when she was teasing Naruko. Naruko looks at Sasuke. She was surprised someone who acts all high and mighty is eating at a ramen stand.

Noticing her staring, Sasuke smiled a little. "You know it's not polite to look dobe," Sasuke said as Naruko scoffed.

"It's not polite to call someone names teme!" Sasuke just shrugs and continuing eating his ramen. Soon Naruko poked him. She wanted to make sure Sasuke was real.

Sasuke sighs and ignores Naruko. Soon the poking stop and Naruko starts eating her bowls of ramen at a very fast paced.

"You know, eating to quickly would make you choke," Sasuke said as Naruko ignored him. Soon she choked a little.

"Dobe," Sasuke said as he shook his head.

"Teme!" The two continued eating their ramen. Soon both of them were finish. "Naruko..." Sasuke started as Naruko looks at him, "I'll pay for your ramen but you have to come with me to the Hokage tower," Naruko tilted her head in confusion, but shrugs because Sasuke is paying for her ramen.

Soon the two left the ramen stand and head off to the Hokage office.

* * *

Both Sasuke and Naruko are now standing in front of the door. Sasuke is thinking a way for the Sandaime to believe, while Naruko just barged in.

"Hey jiji!" Naruko greeted him as the Sandaime smiled at her.

"Hello Naruko-chan," he notice Sasuke standing behind Naruko with an annoyed look, "hello to you as well Sasuke." Sasuke nodded.

"I apologize for Naruko barging in," Sasuke bowed in front of aging Hokage. The Sandaime just waved his hand and told them to sit. "Now what may I do for you two?" The Sandaime asked.

"Sandaime-sama, please dimiss all your Anbu in this room and put a silence barrier around the room. After all, we don't want a certain war hawk listening in," Sasuke said.

The Sandaime narrowed his eyes but did what Sasuke said.

Naruko was sitting there confused. She is wondering what Sasuke was doing and how he knew about the Anbu in the room.

"Now Sasuke, what is so important that you need to me to dismiss my Anbu and put up a sound barrier?" The Sandaime asked.

Sasuke sighs and looks at Naruko. "Naruko, please stand up," Sauske said. Naruko titled her head in confusion but did what she was told.

"Sandaime-sama, come stand next to me and touch my shoulder. Do it and I'll explain why," Narrowing his eyes, he did what Sasuke did.

Sasuke looks at Naruko eyes and activated his Sharingan.

* * *

Sasuke, Naruko and the Sandaime are now in what seems to be in a sewer with bars on one side.

"Where are we?" Naruko asked.

"We are in your mind Naruko," Naruko and the Sandaime looks at Sasuke and are surprise that he gotten taller and looks different.

"Who are you?" The Sandaime asked. Before Sasuke could answer, an arm reach over and tried to grab him but Sasuke dodge.

"Kyuubi..." Sasuke looks at Kurama. **"Uchiha...I TOLD YOU TO FOLLOW THE PLAN!"** Kurama shouted. "What is going on here?" The Sandaime asked. Sasuke grimly looks at the Sandaime.

"Sandaime-sama. I am Uchiha Sasuke of the future. The Nanadaime. I came to the past and hopefully bring a better future," Sasuke said making the Sandaime raise an eyebrow.

"The future you say and a Hokage as well? I wouldn't believe it if you didn't bring me here," the Sandaime said.

"Nanadaime! Hokage! How come you're a Hokage and not me teme! And if this is my mind, why is there a giant fox behind those bars?!" Naruko shouted as the Sandaime gave her a sad smile.

"I'll tell you later Naruko-chan," The Sandaime said as Naruko scoffed. "Fine!" She said. "Now why are you the Hokage teme!" Sasuke blanky stares at her.

"Because I wanted to be Hokage," Sasuke said making Naruko furious.

"Oh wait! If you're the Nanadaime then I must be the Godaime!" Naruko said as she laughs. "No that's Tsunade of the Sannin," Sasuke bluntly said. This made the Sandaime choke a little.

"Then I am the Rokudaime!" Naruko laughs again. "No, that is Copycat Kakashi," Sauske bluntly said. Naruko sulked in a nearby coner.

"Interesting. Both Tsunade and Kakashi are the future Hokages as well as Sasuke. I am surprise Naruko isn't Hokage, but maybe that is asking too much." The Sandaime thought.

Sasuke snapped the Sandaime out of his thoughts

"The Kyuubi used an old jutsu that allows someone to go back in time. He and I came here to change the future. The future was peaceful but it did came with a price. Many souls were lost and many gave up. As Hokage, it is my duty to ensure that Konoha and her citizens are well protected and happy. I was able to do one of those things," Sasuke with sadness in his tone.

The Sandaime could see the sadness in Sasuke eyes and pity him. He knows the sacrifices the Hokage has to make, to ensure the next generation are able to live. Sasuke then kneels down in front of the Sandaime.

"Sandaime-sama! I will like to ask for your forgiveness," Sasuke said. The Sandaime raise an eyebrow.

"I abandon the village in order to help the villagers, but I also did it for personal gains as well," Sasuke explained. The Sandaime sighed.

"You are forgiven, but you must come to my office everyday to help me with the paperwork," The Sandaime said with an evil smile as Sasuke gulped. Sasuke faced an awfully quite Naruko.

"Naruko...please forgive me as well," Sasuke asked making Naruko head tilted in confusion. "Why?" She asked.

Sasuke let some tears slip. "Nothing...I'll tell you later," Sasuke said.

 **"Don't let your emotions toy with you Uchiha. This Naruko is not the one you knew,"** Kurama said making both Naruko and the Sandaime raised an eyebrow.

"I know...but you must know how I feel," Sasuke said. Kurama stayed silent. He knows how Sauske felt. Seeing Naruko made him shed some tears as well.

"Anyway, I only brought you here to prove I am from the future. We could've use a Yamanaka but I do not like the idea of anyone looking at my memories. Let's leave," Sasuke as the touch both Naruko and the Sandaime.

* * *

All three of them are now back in the real world.

"Now that we're here, I'll like to discuss something with you in private Sandaime-sama," Sasuke said as the Sandaime nodded.

"HEY! I want to hear what you have to say!" Naruko shouted. Sasuke was about to tell her to leave, but the Sandaime went first.

"Naruko-chan, this is a meeting between two kages. Whatever information Sasuke has, it may be sensitive. We can't have an academy student to know such information," the Sandaime said as Naruko huffed.

"Fine! But you own me ramen jiji!" Naruko stormed out of the office. The Sandaime sighed and sat on his chair.

"Continue," Sauske nodded.

"You see, I have a couple of people who I need to able archive my goal. Jiriaya, Hatake Kakashi, Senju Tsunade, Nara Shikamaru, and Uchiha Itachi," Sasuke Sandaime raised an eyebrow.

"I get why you need Kakashi and Tsunade. But why Jiriaya, Shikaku son and an S-rank criminal?" The Sandaime asked.

"I need Jiriaya to make Naruko happy and to help her control the Kyuubi. Kyuubi will willingly let Naruko use his powers, but only if she has a strong mind. Currently. she doesn't. The sewer is her mind, and it shows how damage she is," the Sandaime felt guilty, knowing why her mind is like that,

"Shikamru is-was my advisor in the future. I count on him for tough decision. Despite being an academy student right now, he could still help me.

He does have an Iq over two-hundred," the Sandaime rubbed his beard thinking about it, but nodded, "and finally Itachi. I know about the Uchiha massacre truth. I forgive you.

I know how you felt, after all, I am-was a Hokage. When I see Itachi I will need him to teach me how to do a certain move that he knows," Sasuke finished his explanation.

The Sandaime sat there thinking about it. He finally said, "I agree, but you must tell me your relationship with Naruko." Sasuke sighed.

"Naruko was my wife," Sauske said making the Sandaime eyes widened.

"She is someone who I could trust. Someone I could rely on. To tell you the truth, she was offer to become the Nanadaime but she turned it down because she wanted to be a stay at home mom.

She was 6 month pregnant during that time. She told the Daiymo and Kakashi to give me the job, because I was more qualify then her.

She told me to live on her dream by being the best Hokage," Sauske said as Hirzuen smiled.

"But tragedy struck. Four months has passed since she gave birth to our daughter. An assassin from an extinct clan came and assassinated her. I was able to quickly killed the assassin, but by then Naruko has perished," Sasuke finished his explaining his relationship with Naruko and how she was killed..

He let a tear slide down. The Hokage was sadden, just founding out that your surrogate granddaughter die in an assassination was enough to let him shed some tears as well.

"Okay. Is there anymore you need to share?" Sasuke shook his head.

"Not at the moment. I'll tell you more when Jiriaya comes back," the Sandaime nodded.

"You are dismissed. Oh. Before I forget, remember to come tomorrow to help me with the paperwork," The Sandaime said, making Sasuke grumbled.

The Sandaime heard him mutterd "stupid paperwork," which made him laughed.

"Yep. He's truly is a Hokage," the Sandaime thought, but notice the stack of paperwork next to him.

"I'm getting to old for this," the Sandaime said until his secretary brought in more paperwork, making him pale.

* * *

 **An: Thank you for reading. Sorry for the bad grammar, I am still learning. If you want, you could point out the grammar mistakes so I could see if I could fix them or** **I could look for a beta. I did this chapter on a phone because my laptop isn't working so I am very limted on what I could do to space out paragraphs. Goodbye and review.**


End file.
